fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's S Class Trials year x794: Scorpius part 1
Why does it have to be a riddle? Scorpius thought as he was readying himself for the first part of the trial. He had his hand hovering over the water breathing potion like he was getting ready for a quick draw. I have got to do well this time. I've spent two years getting ready for this. Let's go! ''It was early morning when the trial was set to begin. "The potion lasts until sundown, so everyone needs to be finished with the trial or at the surface by then for safety", Miss Inari instructed. Scorpius, as a water mage, has the advantage in speed as he can control the currents around him. ''Hopefully the riddle I find doesn't require much thought, and more on speed. '' Just then Miss Inari gave the signal, and Scorpius and the others grabbed the potions and chugged them down. Scorpius then ran forward into the water to a point where he was able to swim. ''Time to have some fun. ''Scorpius thought as he became relaxed and in tune with the currents. Just then he saw Niklas dart past, and everyone else close behind about to pass him. ''Crap! I've got to go! So Scorpius manipulated the currents and cruised threw the water at amazing speed, catching up to Niklas before turning to go to another area of the ruins than him. As he approached the ruins, Scorpius slowly began to realize the magnificence of the fallen buildings and statues in it's water grave. Wow, I really should come out here and explore some more after the trials. Scorpius thought to himself. He continued to swim through and around the ruins, looking for anything resembling a chest. A few moments later, before Scorpius was about to try a new area, Scorpius stumbles upon a chest. This is it! ''He swims down and opens the chest, revealing a scroll with a riddle on it. ''Well it is now or never. Scorpius thought as he clenched his teeth in anticipation. He reads the following riddle: Below the plains of the raven, Above the heat of perished souls, Stand a steady six pillars. The sign of comrades, Lie in circle, wait in black, Encompass wapiti white as snow. Six pillars of different stone, Supporting the same structure. What am I? Scorpius notices that there is a spot to write an answer, as well as a pencil in the chest. Strange, I guess I have to write my answer here. Scorpius sat there thinking. The last time I tried to become S-Class the questions I was asked were about the guild. So what about the guild has six things? We have six B.A. teams last time I checked. We are all comrades as well. But what the heck is wapiti? '' Scorpius continued in his thoughts while floating around in the currents. The sea life swam past him serenely as he was thinking. ''Lie in a circle, wait in black.... it encompasses this wapiti thing, which is white... '' Suddenly it dawns on Scorpius. ''The Alliance! The symbol is a white elk in a black circle. We have six guilds all supporting each other! It makes sense! '' Scorpius picks up the scroll again and writes down: ''Toveri Alliance Scorpius rolls up the scroll hoping for the best. Strange, nothing has happened yet to with the scroll. I thought for sure it would have glowed with magic or something, ''He thought sadly. ''At least it didn't blow up in my face. I guess I will take it with me back to the surface.... Where is the shore? Scorpius had spent so much time cris-crossing over the ruins he had lost track of where exactly he was in relation to the guild. Scorpius decides to swim to the surface to gain his bearings. Once he breaks the surface he looks around in all directions. Strange, I must have swam farther than I thought. Guess I need to get a bird's eye view for this. So Scorpius creates a geyser underneath himself to get a better vantage point. after 50 feet or so Scorpius stops rising and looks around. He notices the sun's light and position in the sky. ''Jeez it is already mid afternoon! That took much longer than I thought. Now where is the land? '' Scorpius scans the horizon looking for land when he sees a familiar shoreline. "There it is! Let's go!" Scorpius said aloud. He jumps from the geyser he created into a swan dive pointing towards the shore. He enters the water with a '''Splash! '''and swims towards the shore with incredible speed, creating a wake behind him. Once ashore he turns towards the starting point of the trial and finds Miss Inari and the current S-Class mages waiting for everyone. Scorpius hands the scroll to Miss Inari and confidently asks, "Did I win?" Smiling Samarra accepts Scorpius's paper and says, "Thank you Scorpius, you can go wait in the guild hall until the other contestants finish. Nova, Arthur, and I will make the announcement once the last contestant finishes."